


Bitch(fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Gen, Tributes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hate the world todayYou're so good to meI know but I can't changeTried to tell youBut you look at me like maybeI'm an angel underneathInnocent and sweetYesterday I criedMust have been relieved to seeThe softer side(Natalie Hanson fan video)





	




End file.
